My Savior, My Master
by aconite91
Summary: It's back! When Hermione is captured during a Death Eater raid on her home, she has the choice to either die at the hands of one Lucius Malfoy, or she can become his sex slave. Her choice is her own, her life after is a story all it's own.
1. Hello Letter

Well, guys, it has been awhile. And due to certain developments I have decided that I will be coming back home soon. I hope that you all will follow me again. I'll be reposting MSMS first, but until I do. Here is a link to a music video that I made for the story. Also, this video is only one of three already made for the first book. I will post the other two and others as I make them and we catch up to their points in the story.

watch?v=Xk0nEq0CyY4

Love you all, missed you so.

~Eris


	2. Chapter One: Kidnapped to Servitude

**Summery: It's back! When Hermione is captured during a Death Eater raid on her home, she has the choice to either die at the hands of one Lucius Malfoy, or she can become his sex slave. Her choice is her own, her life after is a story all it's own.**

**A/N: I'm home, I'm sorry I've been gone my lovelies. But, just so you know now, I am also working now so that will slow things down a little bit and I'm also working on my original novels, poems and short stories. I'm trying to get published. But, if I do get published I will tell you all information. And, I will finish this story and keep it up for you after it's done. Right now, I'm mending and I need an outlet. So any writing at all is being turned to. Hope you enjoy this being back up and home. Missed and love you all.  
**

**Chapter One: Kidnapped to Servitude**

_"Dear Ms. Granger,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you are our resident Head Girl this year. Your badge, a list of duties, and the new schedule are enclosed, along with your new supply list. We cannot wait to see you on the first of September._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Deputy Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall."_

"My, how sweet. The old bat really does care about the filthy Mudblood. Thank you for intercepting this, McNair." We were all gathered around in a huge semi-circle, waiting for our orders when McNair had arrived late with the letter.

Upon hearing the contents, I smirked. I knew exactly where this would be going, and so when the Dark Lord finally gave us our mission, I was anxious to move and get the mission started.

"Lucius, you have history with the Mudblood, do you not?" The Dark Lord questioned.

"Yes, My Lord, I do have history with the brat. I was never able to kill the little bitch." I answer as I sneer at the memory of the brat's face, and the feel of my hands around the child's throat, forcing the life out of her.

"Well then, go to this address and get rid of the girl and her family. Take Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and McNair with you. Make sure the entire neighborhood is demolished." The Dark Lord instructed us, making all of us smile.

"Yes, My Lord." We chorused before Dissapparating.

* * *

"Mother! I'm going to take my shower now!" I called down the stairs as I walked from my room into the bathroom.

"Alright, Baby!" My mother replied, making me smile.

I was just getting into the bathtub when the lights cut off, knowing the state of the two worlds that I live in, I turned off the water and sat down. I pulled the curtain closed and hoped that I was just being paranoid.

* * *

We were able to waltz into the girl's neighborhood just as easy as we're able to enter Diagon Alley. It was too good to be true.

"Kill all the others, leave the Grangers to me." I instructed them as we split up and headed for our separate destinations.

It was easy for me to steal around to the back of their house and cut all of the wires. I didn't have to wait long before the brat's father walked out, only to meet a bright green light as I quietly raised my wand.

"Alfred?" Came a woman's voice from inside of the house. A second later, and she too was dead. A moment later and I was up the stairs, looking into the rooms searching for my real target.

Soon, I found my way to the last room: the bathroom.

* * *

I huddled as close to the wall as I could; as quietly as I could. I whimpered as I heard someone come up the stairs, and I waited to hear my mum or dad come in and tell me that a breaker had blown or something; but as I heard other doors open and slam, I knew the possibility of my worst fears being realized.

I jumped when the curtain was pulled back so hard that it tore of the rail. I didn't get a chance to scream, however, when two hands reached down and grabbed me. One hand clamped over my mouth while the other whipped me up off my feet and into my captor's arms.

"I can kill you now, Mudblood, but I think that you could provide me with entertainment if I were to keep you alive." I whimpered against the gloved hand when I registered just WHO the voice belonged to. "And you do realize that even if I keep you alive for my own pleasure, that you will technically be dead?"

I whimpered as I started to cry. I closed my eyes and willed for what was happening to not be real.

"So, what is your choice?" Lucius Malfoy whispered in my ear as one of his gloved hands moved down over my stomach and down past my waist. I whimpered as two of his fingers easily slid into me.

"Death or become your sex slave?" I asked as his other hand pulled his Death Eater cloak from around his shoulders and half wrapped it around me. As his right hand buried further into me, I hissed in a deep breath.

"While I do not care to think of being raped, I like the idea of being murdered even less…"

"Wise decision, Mudblood, and I hope you are not too fond of your appearance though, since you are from this point further My Slave." Lucius Malfoy whispered into my ear as he deftly and expertly fingered me.

As he pulled his fingers out of me, I turned to face him and let him wrap me in his Death Eater cloak. I swallowed as I prepared myself for my new way of life, and I wrapped my arms around him, assuming that we would be Dissapparating.


	3. Chapter Two: Raw Loss

**Chapter Two: Raw Loss**

I breathed in deeply when cold, wet grass touched my bare feet. Although the ground was wet, and I was barefoot, I couldn't help but enjoy the refreshing feeling. Closing my eyes, I pushed away from my captor and turned to take in the scenery around me. The landscape took my breath away from me; a beautiful forest wrapped all the way around the vast, lush property and gardens were everywhere.

Holding his cloak tighter around me, I walked a little ahead of him towards some beautiful White Rose bushes. "They're gorgeous!" I stated as I bent over to smell one. Looking to my right, I noticed that there were roses that were also black, red, purple, pink, and even blue.

"Enjoying yourself?" His sneer made me jump, for a moment I had forgotten where I was and why I was here.

"They are just really beautiful. Sorry." I apologized as I turned to face him. I don't know why, but looking up at him in that garden under the moonlight made my heart beat faster and my pulse quicken.

* * *

After watching her look at my roses, I walked up to her and sneered. A moment later and I was dragging her up into the Manor and towards my personal wing. It took longer than I preferred, but she was entertaining to watch as she stopped to admire and look at everything.

"Take a bath or a shower, which ever you prefer, and then report to me down the hall in my study." I instructed her as I led her into the spare bedroom in my wing and showed her the bathroom. "If I do not approve that you are clean enough, I will bathe you myself."

"Yes sir." The girl muttered as I took my cloak from her and walked out of the room.

Two hours later there was a knock on my study door. Barely looking up from my papers, I called for whomever it was to enter. When I looked up at the sound of my door opening and closing, I felt my breath stop. Standing just inside my door was the Mudblood, wrapped in nothing but a black silk sheet.

"I wasn't able to think of anything else to wear and there weren't clothes in the room." She muttered in apology. I honestly did not care if she had come in naked, but for some reason, her trying to remain modest made my pulse quicken and sent blood racing to my groin.

"It does not matter, you won't be in even that for too much longer. Come here." I instructed her, smirking at how she bit her lip hesitantly before walking over to me. Before I could instruct her to drop the sheet, she already had, and was blushing.

"I scrubbed until it hurt, I assumed that if I didn't scrub myself raw, then you would." She explained to me as I stood and inspected her raw-red skin.

"It suits." I stated as I sat back down and went back to my work. "It's cold, wrap yourself back up, you are no good to me if you get sick." I watched her out of the corner of my eyes as she did what she was told. "Are you a virgin Mudblood?"

"Technically, yes Sir. I've fooled around some, but I've never been fingered as you did earlier, and I've never been penetrated." I looked up at her in shock. I had not expected her to even have done anything at all.

"With whom did you fool around with? Weasley, Potter?" I sneered.

"Harry and Ron are brothers to me, so no. The first actually was Victor Krum, and the only other people I've fooled around with are the Weasley twins. I... Um, like older men sir." I laughed at her admission.

"Then you at least know how to pleasure a man?" I asked curiously as I continued doing the annoying Ministry paperwork. For a minute or two, she did not reply, but then she pushed my chair back from my desk, sat on her knees in front of me and proceeded to undo my pants. I watched her curiously as she pulled my pants and boxers down to my mid-thighs before she started to kiss me and then took me fully into her mouth, making my eyes go wide and eliciting a moan from me.

* * *

Why I decided on giving him a blow job, I don't know. But I was, and I was enjoying watching him enjoying me. I moaned when his fingers entwined themselves in my hair, keeping me from pulling away from him.

When he suddenly pushed me away from him, I whimpered and pouted. Not wanting to stop, but as he sank to the floor on his knees in front of me and started to finger me, I moaned and clutched at his shoulders.

"I want you." I managed to moan into his ear after an hour or so of him playing with me; somehow, we had ended up on his couch, him on top of me, driving me insane.

When he pulled his fingers away from me and started sucking on my nipple, I moaned and whined, not wanting him to stop. "You won't be able to handle me, no one has been able to handle me."

"I don't care." I moaned as I tried to pull him to me, but I stopped when he pushed into me and started to rock his hips against mine, already getting faster.


	4. Chapter Three: A Change In Appearance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. They are the wonderful creations of JK Rowling and I am only borrowing. However, I do own this plot line and any OCs that come along.  
**

**A/N: Also, I have made some music videos that go along with this story, and I will post them and link them as we get further along in the story. As it is, if you read this story before, then the first mv is up now and I will include the link to it here. If you are just now reading this story, and don't want spoilers, then please don't watch. Thank you. Hope you enjoy it. Love you all. (Remember to go to Youtube first)  
**

** watch?v=Xk0nEq0CyY4  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Change In Appearance**

I woke up as soon as the first rays of sunlight hit my face and I groaned as I rolled over and sat up. Last night had been wonderful. Frowning slightly, I turned to look at my new object and sex slave and took in her appearance. The girl was good, and was actually able to handle me. Smiling to myself, I got up, pulled a robe around me and aimed my wand at her; changing her appearance to pale, porcelain skin and black, curly hair that I extended past her waist. Her eyes, for now I cannot change, but I will when she wakes up.

* * *

They say that sex is something you should participate in when you love the person that you're doing it with. That is not the case with Lucius Malfoy. With Lucius, it is a job... A mere, minor detail, fucking him ensures my life and he provides me with a place to rest and something to eat. I don't sleep with him because I'm in love with him, I sleep with him because he protects me and I also enjoy it. I do not pretend to understand him, but I think I may be starting to.

It has been two months, almost three, since I came to Malfoy Manor, and even though it pains me to look at Draco as he gets ready for school tomorrow, I know that I'm lucky to be here. Tomorrow I will be going to the train station with the Malfoys as their new maid, Amora. This is an ironic name, since Lucius took it from the French word "amour", which means love and there's no love in this relationship.

During that first night, while I was sleeping, Lucius changed my appearance. And so now I have long, curly black hair, porcelain skin, dark purple eyes and I stand 5 foot 7 with a bust of 34D. It took me a while to get used to the changes, but I'm used to them now. Another decision that we came to is that I'm a French Muggleborn that's a Squib and I'm incapable of performing any type of magic.

Also, we decided that I'm to ONLY to speak in French, nothing else in front of Draco or Narcissa. We also changed my voice so that it has more of a French accent. I've also "started to catch on" to the English language.

It's weird how quickly I've gotten used to being with him though.

* * *

It has been two months since I brought her here, and although Narcissa suspects-correction—she knows that I am sleeping with her, she does not know who she truly is. Sometimes I even forget that she is Hermione Granger. Either way, she is too much fun to stop sleeping with her. My only concern is Draco lusting after her.

He left for school today, and Narcissa is with Bellatrix leaving Amora and myself alone.


	5. A Note From Me 2

Author's Note: I just want to say thank you to all that have favorite, followed, alerted, and have been patient with me. Currently, my life is on a roller coaster that is more in the pits then flying high right now. Life has not been fun for me, for a good half a year now. I will update my stories soon. I'm working on ANW tonight, and I will post two more chapters of MSMM to hold you over. Thank you all for dealing with me, supporting me, and following me through all of this.

I'll just let you know, I appreciate you all for sticking with me through all this time. And coming back after being gone for so long.


End file.
